Persuasion
by Blue Buick R
Summary: Starscream, Ratchet, Breakdown and a rescue mission.  Sounds like a plan.
1. Prologue

**Title:**Persuasion

**Rating:**PG

**Verse:**Mainly TFP with details from other continuities and my own spin on things

**Summary:** Starscream, Ratchet, Breakdown and a rescue mission. Sounds like a plan.

**Notes:**This turned out to be a really talky fic. So if you're not into dialogue I'd take a pass on this one.

Prologue

If Starscream were to describe the feeling when the long dormant but familiar signal suddenly flared to life he would say it was like being punched quite firmly in the chest. Having fallen under the tender mercies of Megatron more times than was generally healthy for a mech he was supremely qualified to speak to such sensation. That being established, most would not dare contradict him when he said the surprise signal pinging at him like an incessant bell ringing in the silence of his lonely base of operations was equal to a gladiatorial blow. Said base of operations being lonely did not provide a multitude of companions to either agree or disagree with his observation, but thankfully also provided little witness to his most undignified lurch and gasp of astonishment.

Stumbling over to one of his work benches to lean on for much needed support Starscream turned his attention internally trying to pinpoint the source of the signal. If he hadn't been the assured individual that he was he might have supposed his self inflicted isolation had begun to drive him mad. Dismissing such an explanation as preposterous the only other alternatives were some sort of glitch feeding old data to him or the signal was being broadcast in real time from its originator. Both seemed equally unlikely, but his reasoning being unassailable one was undoubtedly correct. He shuddered to think of the implications of either outcome.

A glitch meant a processor problem, which he was woefully under qualified to correct on his own. While it was true he had begun to scavenge for useful parts from the abandoned wounded and offline troops left over from battles between the Autobots and his former comrades, anticipating the day in which he would need to conduct his own repairs for whatever reason, they consisted mostly of flight, weapons, and transformation components and would do him little good if he needed his head cracked open. His equipment was even worse; a series of tools, sensors and machinery cobbled together from the salvage gathered from the smattering of Cybertronian wrecks littering the planet. Enough perhaps to construct his perimeter defenses and the tiny cleaning drone required to keep his new home clear of the ever persistent grit the disgusting planet insisted on casting into the air, but woefully inadequate, he was sure, for the possibility of delicate processor surgery.

On the other hand he might very well welcome the chance to perform brain surgery on himself with a rusty screwdriver considering the alternative; that alternative being his ugly past roaring into his even uglier present. The Decepticon cause and the following conflict demanded devotion and awareness unchallenged, and while incapable of forgetting like the flawed decaying creatures of this planet Starscream found he was more than proficient at shunting the memory of mechs, places, and events from his past to the back of his mind where they could fester in peace while he in turn focused his attention to more immediate matters. Killing Autobots and maneuvering the internal political landscape that was Megatron's lot left little time to contemplate lost friends or a home destroyed. Survival, Starscream found, was the ultimate attention grabber…at least for the successful, he couldn't really say one way or the other how it was for the dead; he surmised not so much. This signal however, if it was real, was here and now and would complicate Starscream's already overly complicated life by forcing him to address a matter he long chose to ignore. Clutching at his chest, the phantom pain now throbbing with the pulse of the signal, Starscream shuttered his optics whispering a name not uttered in millennia, "Skyfire."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

While decidedly confident and immodest in his assessment of his own abilities, Starscream was not arrogant enough to believe he could mount a complicated mission of the scale he was contemplating without significant help of some kind or another. The major difficulty of course being that his current campaign of self-determination was quite taxing on his supply of friends (never really a problem in the past of course), but also equally hard on his supply of teammates, subordinates, toadies, and tolerable acquaintances. Taking oneself out of the chain of command, while freeing one from the authority of others, also left few options when it came to ordering one's subordinates about…cleaning drone excluded. This state of affairs limited his choices when it came to gathering an extraction team for his current operation; calling in favors and bribery being at the top of the very short list of two recruitment strategies. He was planning on both possibilities and if either failed to produce a temporary ally then he would get creative with some explosives, a magna seal, and a remote detonator code only he had access to, and see if he couldn't rustle up some cooperation. Adding options to any list, no matter how limited, had always been his specialty.

Discounting the fact that Megatron owed Starscream a great deal for his slavish devotion to the war effort, his competent command through the years the lunk head chose to abandon them all, and his unmatched abilities at finding energy sources for their use, only one other mech on earth was in Starscream's debt. It was time, it appeared, to call in that favour.

It was embarrassingly simple to track down his target, for while he did not retain a Soundwave-like level of knowledge of his subordinates' habits, he had taken note of their comings, goings and general preferences. With Megatron wholly back in charge it did not take long to catch his prey out and about as their glorious leader paid little to no attention to what his troops were doing while not kowtowing to his wishes (Starscream always being the exception). It was an attitude Starscream did not share, as Knock Out could painfully attest, but without his clawed hand to guide them their bad habits were re-establishing themselves.

"Hello Breakdown," he purred as he rocketed past, transformed mid air and flipped to his bipedal mode, coming down right in front of the motoring ground pounder.

Breakdown cursed, swerved to avoid a collision, and spun off to the side, transforming as well as his vehicle mode almost tipped over with the force of the change in direction. He rolled to his feet in a cloud of dust, weapon whining and trained on Starscream.

"What do you think you're doing, you fragger?" he growled, back strut taut and body still.

Starscream grinned, hands open and to the sides, unaggressive. "Now, now, is that any way to greet an old comrade?"

"Old being the key word here," Breakdown replied, taking a threatening step forward. "You might like to know you're Decepticon enemy number one these days. I think I'd bag quite a few points with the boss if I slagged you here and now."

Starscream raised a brow ridge. "Number one, really? I suppose I should be flattered that I've risen above the ever bothersome Prime in Megatron's estimation. It seems it only takes a desertion for the fool to finally take me seriously." When Breakdown made no move to continue further, nor to lower his weapon, Starscream sighed. "Do put that thing away. While I do not doubt your ability to smash things quite thoroughly, I hold my abilities to get out of the way quite a bit higher."

The weapon drooped slightly. "What do you want?" he asked. "And be quick about it or I might decide to put your self- proclaimed abilities to the test."

Starscream sighed. "No need for dramatics."

When Breakdown growled, hoisting his weapon again, the seeker raised his hands in surrender.

"Alright, the point." He cleared his throat. "If your memory serves you, and I'm sure it does my dear Breakdown, you might recall a certain incident with the humans in which you were captured and subsequently rescued by yours truly."

Breakdown scoffed. "I remember a sneak attack , being tortured, a 'rescue' by an Autobot, and you showing up when it was all said and done, taking most of the credit, and demanding my support at some unspecified future date."

"Yes, about that last part," Starscream murmured, attempting his most contrite expression.

Breakdown gaped. "You have got to be kidding me! You're not even one of us any more; you can't be calling in any favours!"

His ire rising, Starscream scowled. He did not have time for this slag. He had no doubt that his window of opportunity was short if matters were going to be salvageable, and considering the logistical difficulties plaguing the next step in his plan he could ill afford to bandy about with some obstinate thug. With the incessant call of the signal tugging at him, comforting in its presence but nerve wracking with the anticipation that any moment it would be snuffed out, Starscream lacked the patience for the more subtle aspects of negotiation; either Breakdown would accept or he was going to get shot in the face, there was no middle ground at this point.

"I can and I am," he snapped. "I did not realize political affiliation impacted what one was owed."

"Then I'd call you naïve, but since I know better we'll move on to the more important issues."

"Such as?"

"Why would I risk my skid-plate helping you, especially considering your ah…diminished circumstances?"

"Circumstances change," Starscream replied flatly.

Breakdown smiled nastily. "You're losing your touch; that hardly registered as a threat."

"Oh it wasn't. It's a fact, circumstances are always changing." A fact Starscream was well aware. Today he was a dispossessed traitor, tomorrow who knows? He, unlike many, would see his fortunes rise again…they inevitably did if one lived long enough.

Breakdown crossed him arms, looking bored, "moving on."

"Alright, how about this," Starscream sneered. "Despite your interpretation of events I did 'risk my skid-plate', as you so colorfully put it, to help you, defying orders and risking Megatron's wrath to come to your aid. And while our sense of honour may differ wildly in some respects to that of the foolhardy Autobots, we still have one. If nothing else you're conscience demands that you even the score, Breakdown."

"Do not make it sound like you came to the rescue out of the kindness of your spark," Breakdown spat, glare firmly in place. "You did it because you thought you could get something out of it!"

"Exactly, you dolt!" Starscream threw his hands in the air in exasperation. "What do you think I'm doing here? Collecting on an investment!"

They stood there glowering at each other in silence for a beat before Breakdown appeared to come to a decision he did not particularly like and sighed mightily.

"Fine," he exploded, frowning all the while. "As long as whatever it is won't put me in the line of fire with the others," he added hastily.

"Excellent," Starscream beamed. "And not to worry, this particular job has nothing what-so-ever to do with Megatron and his ilk. In fact once you hear the details you might very well want to volunteer, debt or no debt."

"Unlikely," the larger mech mumbled. "What does it involve?" the suspicion was plain in his voice, but he was unable to mask the curiosity.

"Breakdown my temporary friend," Starscream moved forward to sling an arm around the other's shoulders. "I'm mounting another rescue mission, but this time you'll be helping."

"Good," he muttered instantly before processing the words and suddenly shoving Starscream away from him in outrage. "Hey!"


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

While phase two of his plan required a great deal more thought and finesse, Starscream had to admit it was certainly more fun than bullying Breakdown into honouring his obligations; at this stage of the proceedings at any rate. For while he did not retain an intimate knowledge of the individual Autobots' habits and routines, he did have a good grasp of how as a whole they would react to any given situation, and nothing got an Autobot to show his face faster than terrorizing a few hapless organics. A few strafing runs, some well placed missiles, and a good satisfying kick to a few automobiles produced enough carnage and screaming earthers to lure out even the laziest of Prime's cohorts. It was immensely satisfying despite the fact that Starscream made sure not to kill any of the revolting little vermin out of deference to Autobot sensibilities in such matters. He calculated the gore from a score or so of squashed humans on his pedes might forestall any civilized discussion. He was, therefore, on his best behaviour, relegating himself to blowing up material goods and perhaps doling out some minor structural damage to the creatures.

Just as the novelty of crushing inferior earth alloys was beginning to wear thin the sound of a ground bridge opening behind him reverberated over the cracking of fires and the ring of car alarms. His luck was holding for as he turned around to face the new arrivals he caught sight of Prime's towering and garishly painted figure leading the charge himself.

"About time, Prime," he called out, swatting at a lamppost nearby for effect, tearing it from its moorings with a screech and sending it careening to the side. "I was beginning to bore."

The rotund lout next to Prime whistled as he cast an optic about the scene. "Miko was right; it does look like a bad monster movie." He took a step forward brandishing his large hand bludgeon threateningly in Starscream's direction. "How's about you cut it out there, Mechagodzilla, or I might just have to add you to that pile'a scrap you've created!"

"Of course, of course, now that I have your attention there really is no need for further theatrics," he bowed conciliatorily.

"What are you doing here, Starscream?" Prime interjected, sounding more puzzled than angry at the destruction.

"I needed to talk to you," Starscream admitted. "This was really the only way to get your attention seeing as I lack a forwarding address."

"Despite your best efforts to sniff us out in the past," the large green one quipped.

"As you say," he said, acknowledging his previous attempts at locating the Autobot base with a tip of his head.

"What do you want?" Prime asked.

"It's quite simple really; I require access to your medic."

"Get bent!" Prime's companion burst out angrily. "Come on Optimus, let's knock the little virus down a peg or two and get back to base."

Prime remained calm, staring at Starscream intently, assessing. "Why do you need a medic?"

"You can't seriously be considering letting this piece of trash at Ratchet, Optimus?" the other whined, the incredulity dripping from his tone.

Ignoring the insults and blatant provocations, Starscream kept his optics on Prime's face unflinching. "I might have a slight processor problem which requires some expertise at repairing."

"You're glitched in the head, no surprise there!"

"How slight?" The Prime continued his inquiry.

"Slight enough that I can trash some squishy habitat, obviously," Starscream snarled, adding a bit of desperation to his voice, "but not slight enough to dissuade me from trying to contact you."

Prime hummed in contemplation. "If you've reconsidered your position and wish to place yourself under our protection again you'll of course be afforded medical care."

Despite his best efforts Starscream could do nothing but balk derisively at the offer. "That particular opportunity has passed you by, Prime, I'd be a fool to submit myself to you and yours again. I fled one den a cretins looking to snuff me out; why on this earth do you think I'd jump right into another?"

"Arcee learned from her mistakes," Prime reasoned. "I can guarantee your life will not be at risk from her or any other Autobot if you decide to join us."

Starscream made the pretense of looking carefully about himself, leaning forward as if to peer behind the two Autobots. "You say you trust her and yet my would-be murderer is nowhere to be found. Why is that?"

A decidedly uncomfortable Prime said nothing in return.

"I see. I appreciate your assurances, but I think where my safety is concerned I'll stick with my instincts, and my instincts are saying 'no way in the pit'."

"You have an alternative suggestion I assume?"

"But of course!" Starscream smiled wide. "Being quite aware of your lack of energy sourcing skills and equipment I will give you the location of a small energon stock. In return you will lend me the expertise of your…Ratchet, was it? If he performs to my satisfaction I will give him the coordinates to a second more substantive reserve. Services rendered, services amply paid for. Simple."

"We do not need this guy's hand outs, Optimus," the third member of their little détente cut in.

"Do not be ridiculous, of course you do! You have no seekers, nor a ship; there is no possible way your energy supply is anything but pitiable at best, dire at worst. I'm offering you at least something. Without me Megatron's mining operations are no doubt considerably slowed, this is your chance to even the playing field if even by a small margin."

"You've got a pretty high opinion of yourself there."

Snapping his attention away from Prime to glare at the hulking idiot beside him Starscream scowled.

"I commanded the most successful squadrons of energon seekers in Cybertron's history, feeding the masses and fueling industry. I supplied the Decepticon cause with enough energy to bring our planet to its knees and our race to the brink. I've stuffed Megatron's warship to the brim, building a damned spacebridge with the spoils. So yes I have a high opinion of my abilities when it comes to such matters."

"So-orry."

Flicking his gaze back to Prime Starscream crossed his arms defiantly. He could see no reason for the Autobot commander to refuse. Even without the offer of energon Prime would most likely allow the medic to see him if only for compassionate reasons…he was a neutral non-combatant now was he not? For the plan to work in the end, however, the added incentive needed to be on the table. Starscream was counting on the Autobots' energy crisis to sway the medic to his side when the time finally came to reveal all; that and the realization that helping Starscream really was the lesser of two evils.

"Do we have a deal or not?"

Prime only hesitated for an instant.

"We'd have to confirm the first location before we let Ratchet see you," he finally offered.

"You'd be a fool not to," Starscream agreed, suppressing a grin a triumph. A bigger fool than you already are, that is.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When Optimus Prime stepped out of the ground bridge to meet Starscream for the second time at his side was the red and white figure of the Autobot medic instead of the endlessly irritating loudmouth. The extreme satisfaction Starscream felt seeing his plan come together so seamlessly, and with so few snags, engendered a potent urge to bounce on his toes in glee. He resisted the impulse…just barely.

Once he'd handed over the coordinates for the first energon reserve matters moved quickly, with Starscream supplying a time and local for the meeting with the medic. He made certain to emphasize that if the Autobots did not make the meet they needn't bother scouting out the location again to look for him as he would be long gone. Starscream had several bolt holes scattered across the planet and would not return to this one once his business with the Autobots was concluded.

"Optimus," he hailed, using the familiar. "I hope you found the energon cache was of the quality and quantity I promised."

"Obviously," the medic grumbled, stepping further from the mouth of the vortex, a sturdy potable carry case in one hand. "We're here aren't we?"

Before he could take another step further toward Starscream Prime stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. "A moment please, Ratchet, I'd like to take a look around before you get started."

Masking his irritation at the blatant distrust Starscream smiled and bowed low, sweeping an arm out in invitation. What the big blockhead thought Starscream would gain from staging an elaborate charade only to attack them once he'd given up the energon was anyone's guess. And he thought Megatron was paranoid.

"Please feel free. You'll find none of my weapons systems or defenses online, as promised."

While Prime prowled around the cave, scanning what little equipment and gear Starscream had scattered about, the medic stood impatiently across from him a frown fixed firmly on his face.

"I'm so glad you decided to come and offer your services," Starscream attempted to break the ice. "Ratchet, correct?"

Ratchet snorted. "I'm here because Optimus asked me to come."

"Asked or ordered? Not that it matters," Starscream continued quickly before the other had a chance to respond, "because you need that energon."

A grunt was his only reply.

He was hardly going to be put off by a bit of standoffishness. He was used to interacting with Soundwave for Primus' sake; one surly medic wasn't going to be much of a problem.

"And I supplied you with the energon," he reminded him, "with more in the future if you do your job. Think of it as house call if you wish."

"I never performed house calls back on Cybertron, hated them."

"Oh? Why was that?"

Ratchet looked to him pointedly. "I don't have the patience to coddle spoiled mechs who like to waste my precious time, making me gallivant all over the place."

Opening his mouth to respond Starscream was cut off by Prime's return.

"Everything looks alright. You can start your examination whenever you like, Ratchet."

At that Starscream cleared his throat. "Speaking of which. Seeing as you've established that there is no danger to either of you here, would it be too much trouble if Ratchet conducted his examination in the antechamber." Attempting to look sheepish he threw in a small shrug. "Privacy and all that."

Prime looked to the medic questioningly, leaving the decision up to him. Little did either of them know that Starscream's entire operation hinged on his response.

"Fine," Rather sighed. "Let's get this over with." He motioned to the smaller chamber off to the right, "after you my retiring flower."

"You realize you have the bedside manner of a fusion cannon, don't you?" Starscream threw over his shoulder as he preceded him.

"I thought we'd already established this," Ratchet pointed out as he surveyed the small room.

There was an exam berth set up in the corner, laying on an angle, as well as a crude white noise generator sitting nearby, already whirring. It would mask normal conversation from anyone outside the room but wouldn't prevent any loud noises from filtering out.

"True, but I'd thought you'd like to know that this is going in my report."

"There's a report involved is there?" Ratchet asked absently as he pulled over a small trolley with which he could set his tool case.

"Of course! I told Optimus I would provide you with the second energon stash only if you performed to my satisfaction, so be aware, I'm taking notes."

"Is this really how you want to talk to the mech who's going to be rooting around your processor in a few moments?"

Starscream could not help but grin. "Good point."

"Why don't you lie down so we can get started?"

Nodding his agreement Starscream made his way over to the berth and reclined onto its surface.

"How about you start by giving me an idea of what the problem is, that way I'll have a better idea of what relays to check when I do my scans."

Starscream stared at the rocky ceiling above them for a moment in contemplation. He'd thought a great deal about what symptoms he would tell the medic he was experiencing, and settled more or less on the truth.

"I've recently had an onset of old data bursts."

"How old?"

"Very," Starscream supplied dryly. "Pre-schism old."

Ratchet pursed his mouth in thought. "How long after you set out on your own did this start to happen?"

Starscream focused his gaze derisively at his companion. "I know what you're thinking and it's absurd."

Ratchet shrugged. "Seekers are communal. Your core programming hinges on collective links with wing mates, teams. While the aeries are long gone you were part of a unit until very recently."

"I am not going mad," Starscream asserted, then heaved a heavy sigh. "Just patch in with my maintenance port, you'll see what I mean, it's happening right now."

Ratchet straightened abruptly, making to grab a scanner from his case. "Visual hallucinations? Auditory?"

"Neither," Starscream retracted the hatch to the maintenance docks on the side of his chest. "Plug in and see for yourself, it's what I'm paying for, isn't it?"

Placing his scanner back in the case Ratchet carefully opened his own panel, unwinding his uplink cable.

"I suppose I should be grateful for that white noise generator; if Optimus caught that last line he might start to wonder."

Starscream chuckled, but his mirth was cut short as Ratchet's cable slid home and he stiffened as the connection established itself. It had been a long while since he allowed any medic such liberties. He could feel the other shift through his vitals, then move on to his signal analysis systems. It didn't take him long to come across what Starscream knew he would. He stilled, staring at Starscream in disbelief.

"That's a Cybertronian emergency beacon," he finally forced out.

"Is it now?"

"The signal is synced to you specifically."

"Really?"

"There's nothing wrong with you at all is there?"

"Depends on who you ask."

Ratchet bristled. "Starscream!"

"Not really, no."

Making to tear out the uplink cable the Autobot's hand was stayed by Starscream's own firm grip on his wrist.

Ratchet stared down at where the clawed hand clasped him firmly enough to halt any movement but not so hard as to hurt. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't call for Optimus right now and have him rip that offending arm clean off."

"Curiosity."

"What?"

"You're not the least bit curious as to what you're doing here? About where that signal is coming from?"

Ratchet obviously thought about denying it, but only for a moment.

"A little bit," he confessed. "And that was two reasons."

Starscream found himself grinning again.

"If you call for Prime I won't tell you a thing," he said. "You won't get the extra energon and a fellow Cybertronian's life will be a great risk."

Ratchet slumped at that and relaxed enough that Starscream felt confident in releasing his wrist.

"What in the pit is going on?" Ratchet demanded.

"Yesterday I was suddenly bombarded by that emergency beacon. It originates from a mech called Skyfire."

"Never heard of him, and that signal doesn't have either Decepticon or Autobot encryption."

"That's because he isn't a Decepticon or an Autobot. He was a civilian scientist, a long range transport. I was assigned to work with him before the war for some deep space energon exploration. We worked well together," Starscream acknowledged wistfully, "staked out some good prospects."

"I'm sensing a 'but' here."

"But on one mission we ran in to some trouble. Skyfire crashed on the planet we were surveying, its atmosphere was quite unstable. I couldn't find him and his emergency beacon, keyed specifically to me, wasn't transmitting. I didn't have the fuel reserves to stage a prolonged search and was forced to return to Cybertron."

"Why didn't you return for him?" Ratchet demanded.

"Don't you think I tried?" Starscream spat. "I barely made it home, by the time I got back and recovered we'd been written off! The idiotic bureaucrats refused to assign me another long ranger, citing costs. They were cutting their losses! He was most likely dead anyway, they said, why else would the beacon have failed to activate? By then the social upheavals were beginning to pick up and once things blew up I really had more important things on my mind!"

"Until yesterday," Ratchet pointed out.

"Until yesterday. I never even realized this was the same planet; it'd been so long, by the time we returned its celestial markers had changed so much it just didn't register."

"Any guesses as to why the beacon activated now?"

"This is where things get complicated, and why I need your help. I think Skyfire must have crashed in one of the polar zones, or perhaps in the deep ocean, and gone into stasis lock. Powered down to such a degree his emergency beacon probably didn't have enough juice to sustain a signal."

Ratchet tapped a finger to his chin in contemplation. "Possible. The models built for space transport and long haul exploration were specifically designed to endure harsh conditions. If he put his systems to sleep before they sustained any major damage from working in the extreme cold he could have survived all this time."

"Exactly, and now it appears he's been 'thawed' so to speak. I managed to triangulate the signal back to its source. I did some recon, a high altitude fly by, and discovered a human compound isolated in the north eastern corner of this continent. I think he was discovered by those little maggots, hauled to their base, and now the beacon has finally kicked in. It's unlikely they even know its transmitting as it's not a broad band signal."

"We're allied with the humans here," Ratchet pointed out. "We haven't heard anything about a recently uncovered Cybertronian."

Starscream sneered. "Perhaps they don't want you to know. Do you really trust these meat sacks so much that you don't think they keep secrets from you? If they have a chance to dissect one of us, gain knowledge of our technology and physiology, you don't think they're going to leap at the chance. We've seen it before."

"That was M.E.C.H. I trust Agent Fowler; he didn't betray us to YOU after all."

"That's sweet. Sweet, but idiotic. Your Agent Fowler does not head his government, nor any of the countless petty governments plaguing this planet. Considering Megatron's purpose here the humans are undoubtedly developing weapons against us and whoever has Skyfire is human. I don't care of which persuasion."

"You really should be talking to Optimus about this," Ratchet reasoned, sounding slightly uncomfortable.

Starscream rolled his eyes.

"Again, idiotic. If Prime gets involved Megatron's gaze will unwaveringly turn our way. I cannot afford that. Plus the dolt would insist on talking to the humans, sounding them out first, which will only tip them off. If they realize we know they have Skyfire they might discover the signal. If they do that they might be able to disable it and then move him. If that happens we'll never be able to track him down again! Think for once in your life would you!"

"Hey, enough of that!" Ratchet snapped back. "If you didn't want our help then what's the point of this farce?"

"I don't want their help, I want YOUR help," Starscream explained slowly as if speaking to a bot with a sluggish processor.

"What?"

"I'm going to rescue Skyfire. He's survived a crash and prolonged stasis, not to mention whatever the humans are subjecting him to. I need a medic to accompany me. He most likely requires medical attention, might not be able to move without it."

"And you expect me to go off on some secret mission with you without telling Optimus?" Ratchet asked incredulous.

"Yes."

"You're wrong, you are mad."

"Need I remind you some much needed energon hangs in the balance here? I wasn't lying about that, I'll give you the location of the vein once we have Skyfire."

"Are you even listening to yourself?"

"Skyfire's life, an innocent civilian life, is most likely at risk. You're really willing to let the humans tear him apart because you're too stubborn to take some initiative."

Ratchet blinked, cycling air loudly. "You really care for this mech don't you?" he finally asked as if coming to some great realization.

"He was my partner," Starscream pointed out. "He needed me and I couldn't help him. I owe him."

Chuckling lowly to himself Ratchet shook his head. "Obviously I'm the one who needs his head examined."

"I knew you'd see it my way!" Starscream crowed, carefully detaching the uplink and handing it back to the medic.

"Wait a minute now," Ratchet interjected. "There's still one big problem."

"Oh?"

"How do you expect me to pull this off without informing Optimus?"

"Lie of course," Starscream replied as if the answer was obvious.

"Of course."

"Surely you won't have any trouble, he clearly trusts you."

Ratchet winced. "Don't remind me."

"Look, it's quite simple. You go out there and tell him that my repairs are more serious than originally estimated and that you need some extra equipment from your base. That way you can gather what you think you might need to treat Skyfire. Tell him the procedure will be long, tedious, and might take a day, perhaps another to observe my recovery. He really doesn't have to stay, you're confident you can manage, especially since I'll be under for the repairs."

"You've obviously thought about this," Ratchet observed wryly.

"Naturally," Starscream preened, transmitting a set of coordinates. He wouldn't be able to carry both his reluctant assistants to the site, and with time of the essence he just couldn't wait for their woefully inefficient ground based forms to get their afts where they needed to be.

"Okay, but what about possible resistance? I can hold my own, but I'm no heavy hitter."

"Let me worry about that, you just get the supplies and meet me sans dead weight."

Scowling at that, Ratchet gathered up his case. "I'm beginning to see why you spent so much time on the receiving end of Megatron's fist."

Starscream froze. "You really haven't," he said gravely. At Ratchet's startled look he waved a loose hand. "Get going."

TBC


	5. Chapter 4

Starscream could admit that while contemplating the myriad of things that could stymie, delay or even outright derail his plans, the thought of his two reluctant partners balking at one another never once crossed his mind. The humans moving or outright killing Skyfire before he could make his move, yes. Megatron discovering him through his recent high profile activities, and being none-too pleased with him, yes. Optimus Prime clumsily butting into and mucking up Starscream's fine tuned scheme, yes. Ratchet and Breakdown taking one look at each other the moment the medic stepped through the ground bridge to meet them and simultaneously turning on Starscream as if he orchestrated some deliberate and unforgivably betrayal, no…not even for a moment…and he really, really should have.

"You never said anything about an Autobot!" Breakdown snapped at the same time that Ratchet shook his head emphatically, adding an "I am NOT working with him!" for good measure.

As they stood there, looking at each other tense and belligerent, Starscream looked at their mutinous faces and sighed. Matters truly were much simpler when one could order ones subordinates around and be obeyed with little to no question; the threat of violent reprisal doing wonders to engender general consensus. The amount of time Starscream wasted negotiating, compromising, and cooperating recently was ghastly and inefficient and truly an experience he would rather not have to repeat. Unfortunately for him this was currently his life and he had little option other than to stay the course.

"You," he pointed one talon in Breakdown's direction. "I thought we'd settled this whole favour versus faction nonsense earlier. You owe me and if I summoned Prime himself here to serve us highgrade on a platter I would expect you to keep your mouth shut and your opinions to yourself." He rounded on Ratchet. "And you. I distinctly remember you asking about back up for this little adventure." He jerked his thumb in Breakdown's direction. "He's the back up."

No doubt drawing from his own personal experiences with the temperamental flyer Breakdown chose to take Starscream's advice and grumbled under his breath, saying no more. Ratchet on other hand did not benefit from any real intimate knowledge and continued his objections, if not wisely, then quite stringently.

"Working with the Decepticons was not part of the deal. I'm already skirting the edges of treason here and I'm starting to think that no amount of energon is worth risking my integrity over."

At the mention of energon Breakdown could not contain himself. "Energon! Talk about treason! You're giving THEM energon?"

"It's a bribe you twit, how else do think I garnered his help?"

"How come I'm not getting any?" the large mech grumped.

"I'm not going to pay you for something you'll do for free." Starscream pretended not to hear the medic's ill concealed snicker. "Listen, Ratchet, you're not working with the Decepticons your working with Breakdown. This is a completely unsanctioned mission on both sides." Logic such as this was indisputably irrefutable.

"My cost benefit analysis is still coming up a bit short here," Ratchet countered, apparently not adhering Starscream's particular brand of logic.

A different track was obviously needed.

"I'd thrown in a quick round with Breakdown here if I'd thought you'd accept, but I get the feeling that would put me more in the red than anything," the seeker offered blandly after a moment's thought.

Ratchet made a face while Breakdown sputtered.

"I may owe you Starscream, but I do not have to take this slag!" the large mech exclaimed, affronted for some reason.

Starscream shrugged. "He's similar enough to the good doctor, you probably wouldn't mind."

"If you're handing out favours I'm thinking yours should be the first on offer."

"The Autobots are all so blocky I figured you're more his type." Starscream had a feeling Breakdown would be no more susceptible to his logic than Ratchet had.

"Not that two wheeler."

"Oh she's more Decepticon than anything; you can trust me of that."

Ratchet watched them squabble for a moment before breaking in with a small cough.

"While this is all very interesting…" he trailed off as his choice of words sank in. "Actually no, what am I saying? It's all very disturbing. And I'd like it to stop. Now."

Starscream rolled his optics. "Fine. But are you finished having your little moral crises over there because we do not have the time for…" He was interrupted by Ratchet's communicator beeping. "What's that?"

Waving him off distractedly Ratchet activated his comm., "Yes, Optimus?"

At the mention of that name the seeker tensed. This was unexpected. Had Ratchet deceived him? Did he tell Prime everything? And if so, was a hoard of Autobots about to stream through the ground bridge ruining Starscream's delicate plans and dooming Skyfire? If that was the case he would make sure the medic payed for his life in kind.

"Everything alright, Ratchet?"

Pausing for a moment as if considering his reply, his gaze flickering in Breakdown's direction more than once, the medic finally answered with, "yes, everything's fine."

"Alright, talk to you soon. Optimus out."

After a beat in which Starscream ensured that Ratchet's line to the Autobot base was disconnected the seeker stormed over.

"What was that?" he bellowed toe to toe with the medic.

"That was Optimus."

It took every last shred of patience Starscream possessed not to rake him in the face with his claws at that point.

"I know it was Optimus, I have functioning audios. What I meant, as I'm sure you're aware, was what was he doing calling you?"

"I agreed to random check ins."

"That was not part of the plan!" he exclaimed, livid.

"It was the only way I could convince him to let me come on my own! He doesn't trust you very much; as I'm sure you're aware!"

It was now Breakdown's turn to observe the heated interplay between his two companions, his ill concealed glee blatant.

"How do you expect to have a conversation in the middle of a retrieval mission?" Starscream continued.

"I'm sure I'll manage."

"You'd better. I'll have Breakdown cave your helm in before I let your chats with Prime jeopardize this operation."

Breakdown grinned at that, crossing his large arms over his chest plate. "Now that's the kind of working relationship I'm used to with an Autobot."

In the ensuing silence the three of them stood stiff, staring at each, the throbbing of the beacon nagging like the ticking of a clock only Starscream could hear. Time was running out.

"Are we doing this or not?" he finally managed, sick of the games and the snipping and for once in his long life his own damn voice.

There was another ominous hush where Starscream could feel everything crumbling about him until Breakdown finally nodded once, a curt jerk of his head. He relaxed slightly, turning his attention to the Autobot, features surely expectant.

"Why not?" the medic cried out, throwing his hands in the air. "If only to see what kind of mech would provoke such loyalty from a Decepticon."

Starscream sagged in relief. Pulling himself back together took more effort than it should, but in the end he managed.

"In case it's escaped your notice I am no longer associated with the Decepticons," he reminded Ratchet, mask firmly back in place.

"Ex 'con then," Ratchet amended. "Same thing. You all have a certain let's call it 'practicality' when it comes to your fellow Cybertronians."

Breakdown chuckled meanly. "Practicality? I like that."

Starscream clapped his hands together intent on heading off any further meanderings. "Excellent! Now that we're all in agreement, perhaps we can get down to the details."

"What details?" Breakdown scoffed. "Just point me in the right direction, I'll go in and flatten the place, and you two can come in behind and mop up."

"Absolutely not!" Ratchet declared with the force of all his convictions. "I will not be a part of any unnecessary human deaths. You go in there guns blazing, no doubt resulting in massive casualties, and I'm out."

The larger mech sneered. "Define 'unnecessary'."

Starscream prevented the discussion from deteriorating into a physical confrontation with a touch to Breakdown's elbow; Ratchet's medical case would no doubt make an impressive scuff in Breakdown's face, but he doubted it would sway him over to the medic's side.

"I'm afraid I agree with Ratchet here."

Breakdown snorted derisively while Ratchet muttered a "thank you."

"I agree with Ratchet that razing the complex to the ground might result in unnecessary casualties, namely Skyfire," Starscream elaborated. At Ratchet's outraged expression Breakdown's scowl transformed into an evil smirk. Starscream ignored them both. "If we attack in a full frontal assault I have no doubt the humans will terminate Skyfire. We're going to have to be a bit more circumspect."

"You've had plenty of practice at that," Breakdown quipped.

Starscream stared at him blandly. "Quite." When there were no further comments he continued. "We'll have Breakdown create a diversion some ways off. That should draw enough of their forces away from the base to allow Ratchet and I to go in with minor difficulty."

"No problem," Breakdown declared, hefting his weapon in emphasis.

Ratchet opened his mouth to say something in response but Starscream beat him to the punch.

"You'll need to be a bit more restrained. We need you to keep them busy for as long as you can, which means you can't go blowing them to bits right away. If they feel they can't handle you they might contact their base and have them kill Skyfire, or they might retreat to reconsolidate their forces complicating our infiltration."

Breakdown looked less than impressed. "You want me to swat flies without squishing any?" he asked in disbelief.

"Essentially."

"You're out of you mind."

Ratchet chose that moment to pipe up. "I made a similar observation not that long ago."

"Shut it," Starscream snapped. He was having enough trouble as it was getting Breakdown on board without the medic chiming in. If the Autobot wanted this to go off without stepping on the smouldering corpses of a dozen humans he would be better off keeping his comments to himself. "I didn't notice anything unusual in my reconnaissance; it's safe to assume they have the standard equipment and weapons at their disposal…not much of a problem for us on the whole. I expect you shouldn't have any trouble batting them about for a while without much risk to yourself, however, if it looks like you might be in danger at any point pull back."

"What about you?" Breakdown asked, thankfully not opting to protest even the suggestion he might not be able to hold his own against the humans.

"We can handle it."

Ratchet looked dubious. "You any good at improvisation?"

"I didn't survive this long under Megatron without being able to adapt at a moment's notice," Starscream informed him confidently. "We'll be fine if it comes down it."

Ratchet did not appear to be particularly mollified. "How do you expect us to get in there unnoticed? Two giant alien mechanoids can't exactly go sneaking around a secret military base unobserved; I don't care how distracted they are by the Hulk over there."

At the blank looks from both Starscream and Breakdown, Ratchet attempted to elaborate. "The Hulk? Giant green lout of a monster who likes to smash things?"

"Bulkhead?" Breakdown offered tentatively.

Ratchet covered his face with one hand. "Oh Primus, I really do spend too much time with the children."

"Moving on," Starscream persisted. "I anticipated your objections so I've whipped up a little incapacitating agent. We'll flood the complex before we go in, any stragglers who are still awake shouldn't pose much of a risk."

"Incapacitating agent?" Ratchet asked, eye ridge raised. "I'm sure you wouldn't mind me taking a look at it?" he asked, hand held out.

"Don't trust me not to poison them?" he said with a quirk of his mouth, even as he removed the canister from a compartment on his arm, handing it over to the medic for examination.

Taking the cylinder and scanning it carefully Ratchet did not bother to look up as he responded.

"Remember how I said Optimus doesn't trust you very much? I trust you even less."

"Yet here you are."

"I said you're untrustworthy," Ratchet said as he returned the canister, seemingly satisfied, "not unpersuasive"

"Do NOT stroke his ego," Breakdown broke in. "It doesn't need it."

Starscream beamed. "I knew we'd all get along eventually! Let's get this slag in gear."

TBC


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Starscream would swear he could feel his spark fluttering in anticipation as he at Ratchet lingered in the darkness, a respectable distance away from their target, awaiting Breakdown's signal. Having led countless assaults over the span of the war he was no stranger to the high strung tension of imminent action. This was the first time in a long time, however, that he felt any concern for anyone but himself. The sensation both unnerved and invigorate him, a sick tightness in his chest ratcheting up his anxiety and undoubtedly leaking out to his companion if his sidelong glances were anything to go by.

"Look," Ratchet finally said. "You really need to calm down, you get wound any tighter and you're going to blow a gasket."

Starscream refused to spare him a glance as he responded, his gazed fixed uselessly in the direction of the complex. "Lucky for me I have a medic nearby."

Ratchet sniffed derisively. "I won't be much use to anybody, Skyfire included, if I get caught in the backlash when your head explodes."

"Duly noted," Starscream said, voice clipped. Nevertheless he did cycle a few deep intakes of air, relaxing his shoulders and tilting his helm from side to side in an attempt to relieve some of the unbearable strain. Admittedly he was high strung on his best days and it would not do to make a careless mistake because he was too anxious to see his options clearly.

He should not be worried. His plan was sound, his tactics flexible, and his companions capable. Earlier, aided by the scans he'd taken of the complex, he'd projected a hologram, mapping out their approach and working out their exit strategy. When Breakdown signaled that the enemy forces were completely engaged with him Starscream would make a fast and low run by the complex, depositing the paralytic. Ratchet would follow him thereafter and they would proceed to locate Skyfire. The beacon, whose constant ringing Starscream was now almost used to, should lead them straight to his old partner.

In the end if the humans proved too much of a nuisance, or if Skyfire turned out to be beyond their help, then Starscream would crush their insignificant little bodies under his heel, Autobot objection or no. He did not think it would take much convincing on his part to have Breakdown join him in the effort.

The sound of an explosion in the distance startled them from their quiet contemplation and both Starscream and Ratchet strained their audios in an attempt to discern what was transpiring.

"That must be Breakdown," Ratchet murmured, the moment somehow requiring him to whisper.

Starscream nodded. "It shouldn't take him long to draw them out. Get ready to move."

As they continued to listen to the sounds of battle coming from over the hill Ratchet's comm. suddenly sounded, startling them both.

"Ratchet, are you there?" Optimus' voice echoed loudly about them.

Tossing Ratchet a poisonous scowl over his shoulder Starscream was quick to turn his attention back toward the noise filtering from afar.

"Yes, Optimus, I'm here," Ratchet replied, attempting to sound casual.

"Is everything alright?" Prime asked just as a particularly large explosion reverberated in the distance. Starscream and Ratchet winced. It was obvious the blast was loud enough to be picked up by Ratchet's communicator as Prime suddenly cut in sounding rather alarmed. "What was that?"

Ratchet looked panicked for a moment before he began to stutter a reply. "Oh, nothing, just some background noise in this…"

"If you would be so kind as to shut up, Prime," Starscream snapped loudly, heading off any further bumbling by the medic, "but Ratchet here is about to be wrist deep in my cortex and I'd rather he not be interrupted by your inane insecurities."

"Starscream?" Prime asked, sounding uncertain.

"No, its Soundwave," Starscream smarmed. "So glad we could finally have a chat."

"Ratchet what…" but before the Autobot leader could finish his question Ratchet joined the conversation, having finally regained his composure.

"He's right Optimus, we're nearing a delicate stage of the procedure here and I really don't have the time to discuss things. Everything is fine and I'll contact you as soon as I'm able, but I really can't have any more distractions if we want to get that energon."

There was a pause before Prime finally relented. "If you're sure."

Ratchet held back the large sigh building in his chest. "I'm sure. Talk to you soon. Ratchet out."

"By the Pit," Starscream burst after a moment, "and I thought Megatron liked to look over MY shoulder."

"It might seem similar to you," Ratchet agreed, "but there is one very distinct difference."

"Oh, what is that?" Starscream replied, his tone heavy with contempt.

"Optimus looks over my shoulder in concern for my safety. Megatron looked over your shoulder in concern for HIS safety."

Starscream blinked, taken aback, before barking out a short laugh.

"What makes you such an expert on my relationship with Megatron?"

"Stories, rumor, and gossip," Ratchet relayed. "Plus an intelligence file thicker than my arm," he added for good measure.

Starscream could not help but smirk. "I'm sure it makes for interesting reading."

"I'm sure it makes for an interesting existence."

"And yet I gave it all up for a quiet life in the country."

"What WERE you thinking?"

"I must be a peaceful mech at heart."

Their banter was interrupted by Breakdown's voice breaking over their comms.

"You should be good to go," he grated, his denta obviously clenched, the sound of gun and laser fire loud over the connection.

"Acknowledged," Starscream replied before nodding once to Ratchet and propelling himself into the air to transform.

As he rose into the sky making for the compound he could see in the distance the form of Breakdown battling the humans. The enemy was composed primarily of ground troops, most in vehicles, as well as a military combat helicopter armed with what appeared to be machine guns and small air to surface missiles. In the darkness the muzzle flashes were bright flares of light, accompanied by the staccato pop of weapons discharging.

Turning his mind away from the mêlée Starscream made a beeline for the large building looming ever closer. He sped over the site as fast as he was able, sending the canister rocketing into what he had earlier identified as an air circulation unit, his flight path so low the ground shook and the few windows dotting the exterior walls shattered. Hopefully the noise alone would disorientate the remaining humans long enough that they might not realize what was happening before it was too late.

His run finished he circled back around, landing not far from the access road to the complex, sending the all clear for Ratchet.

It took a great deal of his considerable force of will to stand still and wait for the medic to meet him when all his instincts were screaming at him to rush inside and find Skyfire; the pulse of the beacon never more insistent than in that moment. After what felt like an eternity he finally he heard to sound of an approaching vehicle, the sound of the Autobot's tires crunching over the gravel much more irritating than it would normally be.

"About time," he snarled as the medic transformed and came to stand beside him.

"Yeah well we don't all have jet engines coming out of our behinds now do we?" Ratchet sniped back.

"More's the pity."

"Let's just get this over with," the other replied, shoving Starscream in the direction of the entranceway.

Thankfully the building was large, a retrofitted aircraft hanger most likely, allowing Ratchet and Starscream to enter without stooping down uncomfortably or caving in any walls. Prying open the doors took some effort from the both of them, the vastness of the interior revealing itself by inches. The immense size of the rooms and passageways seemed to lend credence to Starscream's theory of deliberate preparation for the housing a Cybertronian captive, vindicating him, while causing more than a bit of unease to well within his trusting Autobot companion.

"This must have taken quite a while to build," he pointed out as they maneuvered through the silent corridors, the inert bodies of several humans scattered about. "I'm beginning to wonder if they might have constructed it specifically for Skyfire."

"They might have discovered him a while ago," Ratchet posited, "waiting to dig him up until they had the facility completed."

Starscream growled. "I'll skewer one on each finger and use their bones to pick my denta if they've permanently damaged him."

"Let's find him first before we start planning any murders," Ratchet reasoned.

Starscream turned to him startled. "Who said anything about murder? This would be revenge."

Ratchet stopped their progress to stare openly at the seeker. "What? You can't commit murder for revenge?"

"Revenge is righteous," Starscream explained, "murder is anything but."

Ratchet shook his head. "I will never understand Decepticons," he admitted, the frustration clear in his voice.

"Then you will never achieve Prime's longed for peace."

Twitching his head toward the dimly lit hallway Starscream continued on his way.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The door would not open. No matter the prying or the pounding or the kicking the large slab of metal which defiantly barred Starscream's way to Skyfire remained resolutely shut. He could practically feel the throb of the beacon now, a scant distance away, taunting in its nearness but frustratingly unattainable.

"He must be in there, they wouldn't have reinforced the room otherwise," Ratchet theorized.

"Of course he's in there," Starscream replied, standing back and getting ready to blast the thing open. "The damn signal's like a spike to the head at this point!"

Before he could let loose a round the Autobot grasped his arm, pushing it up toward the ceiling.

"Are you out of your mind?"

"I'm getting very tired of this debate," Starscream sneered, attempting to yank himself out of Ratchet's iron grip.

"You are not launching a missile at that door at this close a range; you'll batter us all to bits."

"You have a better idea I suppose?"

Releasing his arm Ratchet stepped up to the doorway, crouching down to get a closer look at the tiny panel installed on the wall beside it. "Give me a moment."

Flicking the cover off the small plate Ratchet looked at the circuit board underneath. It was obviously some sort of pass coded system used to gain access to the room beyond. Everything was so small, the chips like specs, that Ratchet longed for Raf and his tiny hands. Pulling out his smallest uplink cable he attempted to clip it to the circuit board, his fingers overlarge and fumbling.

"Give me that," Starscream snapped, realizing his intent and patience wearing thin. He grabbed the cable, yanking it forward, and making the connection with his delicate fingertips on the first try.

Biting back a sharp retort Ratchet focused on the panel, working through the algorithms, and easily bypassing the system. A moment later the door beeped and slid open, grating slightly as the damage wrought by Starscream's earlier attempts at gaining entry made itself known.

Not bothering to help the medic detach Starscream rushed into the room, skidding to a halt as he gazed at the scene before him. There, lying in the center of the room, ringed with machines and equipment was Skyfire, as large and real as Starscream remembered him.

His optics were dark and several of his panels and plates were removed, revealing his inner workings. While these details disturbed Starscream to some degree, what truly stirred an almost debilitating revulsion was the sight of three strangely clad humans crawling about his chassis. Their arms were shoulder deep within Skyfire's open chest plate in what appeared to be a concerted effort to gain access to his spark chamber.

If the extra security measures were anything to go by Starscream would bet the room was also self contained in other ways, including its air circulation system, shielding the inhabitants from Starscream's incapacitating agent and allowing them to make an attempt on his partner's life. Their bulky garments and helmets appeared to be protecting them from the radiation which no doubt bombarded them as they worked so very close to Skyfire's spark.

"Primus," Ratchet's voice filtered through the roaring in his audios, shattering Starscream's stupor and focusing his attention back to the present crisis.

The three smaller forms had paused in their grisly work when they'd entered, turning to look at the two giants in abject horror.

"Shit!" one of them exclaimed as he scrambled off of Skyfire and to the ground, looking about frantically for an avenue of escape.

The abrupt movement spurred Starscream into action and in two strides he was next to Skyfire's downed form, a backhand sending the fleeing human crashing into nearby machinery where it lay still an unmoving amongst the wreckage. Starscream did not bother to see if the creature was dead, instead he reached forward and snatched the remaining two from Skyfire's chest, one in each hand. He squeezed, reveling in their squealing.

"Starscream," Ratchet shouted a warning, coming alongside him. "Let up."

Snarling, Starscream only tightened his grip on the squirming humans, casting the medic a baleful glare. "They were at his spark! I told you what I would do to…"

"And I told you I'd never understand Decepticons," Ratchet growled back. "Now release them. They haven't breached the spark chamber; he'll be fine as long as I get to work…which I won't be able to do while I'm trying to pry you off a couple of inconsequential humans."

Peering intently into the Autobot's stern visage Starscream only saw firm resolve.

"Have it your way," he spat, dropping his captives carelessly. Both hit the concrete floor hard, legs crumpling beneath them, screams high in their throats. For an instant Starscream watched their pathetic attempts to crawl away, their limbs obviously damaged, before sweeping them carelessly aside with his foot. They would survive and he would pay them no more mind. "Now get to work."

"You're pushing it," Ratchet grumbled, elbowing his way to Skyfire's side where he knelt down to get a closer look.

"I would have accomplished next to nothing in my life if I didn't," Starscream replied, hovering over the medic's shoulder, his looming doing nothing to improve Ratchet's steadily souring mood.

"And it probably got you into more trouble than not," he snapped back, taking out a scanner and sweeping it over the huge form lying before him.

"Perhaps you should be paying more attention to your patient instead wasting time harassing me."

"Unlike some," Ratchet said, frowning over the readings on the screen, "I can do more than one thing at a time."

Starscream tisked. "Breakdown would be crushed to hear you speak of him in such a manner."

Huffing in irritation Ratchet set the scanner down. "You're right, I need to concentrate, so shut it will you!"

Starscream immediately picked up on the tense undertones which suddenly filled the room. "What's the matter?"

"Just be quiet for once in your life, I need to check a few things, but if I'm right we might be in trouble."

Starscream watched helplessly as Ratchet quickly plugged in his medical uplink, the medic stilling, completely absorbed in the information he was receiving directly from Skyfire's systems. His attention flitting back and forth between the unmoving forms of both Ratchet and Skyfire, Starscream was desperate to discern even the smallest clue as to what the problem could be.

Skyfire appeared on the outside to be in relatively good condition. Other than the plates which had purposefully been removed his outer armour was only dented and scratched, with no large cracks or fissures which would indicate possible internal trauma. The beacon still pulsed, suggesting his internal transmitters were in working order and the only real proof to Starscream that his old partner was still alive at all.

It seemed like an eternity, but finally Ratchet began to rouse, shrugging his shoulders as his optics came back into focus.

"Well?" Starscream asked impatiently.

"We're in trouble," Ratchet replied ruefully.

"How?"

Unhooking the uplink cable, Ratchet reached for his medical case once more, removing a lubricating kit and a handful of coolant rods.

"He's got the anticipated problems associated with long stasis such as coolant shortages, locked joints and so on. I prepared for that. What I didn't expect was his pitiful energon reserves. I think they might have siphoned it off, either for study or to keep him under. He's essentially running on fumes, and as soon as we wake him up and he's forced to move he'll have nothing to go on."

"What can you do?"

Swapping out spend rods for new ones and replacing panels as he went Ratchet shook his head at a loss. "Short of a transfusion, there's nothing I can do to get him up."

"Then do a transfusion," Starscream suggested calmly.

Pausing in his work Ratchet whipped his head around to gawk at the seeker. "Do you have any idea of the risks involved in that kind of procedure? It's strictly restricted to battlefield triage for a reason you know. The danger of overdrawing from the donor is great, especially without a ready supply of energon to restore what's being taken; the risk of rejection from the recipient's system even greater! We all process energon differently, you can't just swap concentrations at will without causing immense strain!"

"You said it yourself, it's our only option," Starscream reminded him.

"I only mentioned it an attempt to express our distinct lack of options!" Ratchet exclaimed, the aggravation clear in his voice.

"You can still make the attempt."

Rising to his feet Ratchet turned to fully face the seeker, grabbing Starscream by the arms, intent on getting his message across.

"Starscream, listen to me, this is not happening. He's much too large, no one donor would be able to offer enough to get him on his feet, let alone walking." He released his hold on the other mech and took a step back, taking a deep cycle of air. "Our best bet is to contact Optimus. We can get a ground bridge here in a moment and transport him back to base where I can bring him back online properly."

"You are not calling Prime," Starscream bristled. "I did not go to all this trouble to let him fall into Autobot clutches."

"We're never getting him out of here otherwise," Ratchet sneered, "so I suggest you get used to the idea."

"On the contrary, it's you who has to resign yourself to doing the procedure."

"I just finished telling you…"

"That no one donor would have any impact," Starscream's grin was manic. "Lucky for Skyfire we're a team of three."

Ratchet rocked back stunned. "You can't be serious."

"As Megatron himself," Starscream said flatly, swiftly bringing his weapon up to point unwaveringly in Ratchet's face. Never taking his optics off his companion's shocked features the seeker activated his comm.. "Breakdown," he called, voice clipped.

After a moment the other responded. "You done?"

"There's been a slight complication, we need you here."

"Kinda busy," Breakdown replied scornfully.

"I don't care. Disengage and get your aft over here!"

"They'll follow," he supplied.

"Then make sure that they don't."

There was a long pause before, "Professor Prissy know about this?"

"He's standing right here," Starscream smirked at Ratchet, the medic's countenance darkening.

"Alright then!" Breakdown replied, his excitement evident. "I'll just put these guys out of their misery and be there in a click."

"We'll be waiting, Starscream out."

TBC


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Starscream prided himself on his innate ability to know when an opportunity presented itself, and on his audacity to pursue such opportunities, whatever the risks; coupled with his talent in realizing when a situation was unsalvageable he found there were few situations he could not get himself into and out of. Bold moves and intricate plans could get one quite far, but cutting and running or cowering in submission could keep ones head attached…a preferable state of affairs in his opinion over glory and power. The trick of course was to have both, a set of circumstances Starscream strove the better part of his life to achieve.

The problem with this simplicity of choices being that in certain situations, such as the one he currently found himself in, none of them particularly appealed to him. He could not submit to the Autobot's wishes; he did not scrape together a workable plan with little to no leverage but his own wits to give Skyfire over to Prime and his human cronies. He COULD cut his losses and flee, ending Ratchet and Breakdown on his way out, but this would doom Skyfire, a result he was reluctant to accept for his own convoluted reasons. His final option, and that which he'd already taken a damning step toward if the weapon he was currently waving in Ratchet's face was any indication, was to force matters to his own designs. And by matters he meant reluctant comrades. And by reluctant comrades he meant his soon to be sworn enemies.

Compelling his companions into a risky medical procedure at gun point in and of itself was not a problem; Starscream's reluctance sprang from the pesky fact that if the transfusion was a danger to both Breakdown and Ratchet's lives than it too was a danger to Starscream's if he were to participate. Starscream was not in the habit of putting his life in unnecessary danger if he could help it, his fondness of the strategic retreat and or surrender stemming from such a philosophy. This of course brought him back to his first two rejected options.

He was at an impasse it would appear. An impasse which he would have to resolve in the next few moments as Breakdown finally joined them in the chamber, grimy and dented, but otherwise whole.

"Whoa!" the large mech breathed upon entering the room and laying optics upon Skyfire. Distracted as he was he apparently did not pick up upon the tensions between Starscream and Ratchet. "This guy's a bruiser isn't he; could probably end the war in one fell swoop by sitting on Prime!"

"Be that as it may, we need to get him up and moving before he can do any sitting," Starscream interjected, glancing at the gaping grounder out of the corner of his optic while keeping the majority of his attention of Ratchet and his mutinous expression. "That's what I need you for."

"Yeah?" Breakdown mused distractedly as he prowled further about the room to examine its contents. "Oh hey, you've got yourself some live ones too!" he exclaimed as he came across the small cluster of humans huddled in one corner. He bent down to peer threateningly over the cringing forms. "Don't expect your buddies to come to the rescue any time soon meat sacks…unless they can re-grow limbs with any kind of speed. Can you guys do that? Knock Out did some experiments on organics that grow pieces of themselves back, but it seemed pretty inefficient to me when you can just strap on a new one way faster."

"Forget about them!" Starscream called, an edge to his voice. "You're not here to learn about human biology."

"What am I doing he…." Breakdown's original thought trailed off as he straightened up, turning around to address Starscream directly. Taking in the seeker's raised weapon and the edgy and irritated Autobot Breakdown frowned, keeping his distance. "What's going on?"

"Ratchet here is reluctant to do what is necessary…he required further convincing."

"Starscream," he medic growled a warning.

"Shush," Starscream hissed.

Ignoring him Ratchet turned his attention to Breakdown. "He's going to force us to…" he never finished the sentence. Starscream shifted his aim slightly and shot off a round, just barely missing the medic's helm, blowing past and impacting the wall behind him in a fiery explosion. Obviously an incendiary round and one which would have unboundedly burst the medics head apart if it'd made contact at what was essentially point blank range. The message was clear.

"I said hush, Ratchet," Starscream repeated, the condescension as thick as the smoke hanging about them.

"Or you'll what?" Ratchet sniped snidely. "You need me, you aren't going to blow my head off until you get what you want, isn't that right?"

"Ready to bet your life on that?" Starscream retorted.

"No, I'm betting Skyfire's."

"How very ethical of you," he sneered.

"Yes well, I've found that my ethics are flexible depending on the situation. I'm sure you can appreciate that."

"Oh I can."

"Will you two shut up and tell me what's going on!" Breakdown yelled, stomping one large pede in the process and startling cries of fear from the nearby humans.

Judging it safe enough to take his optics off the medic, if not his aim, Starscream craned his neck around to look at Breakdown. "Skyfire here needs an energon transfusion. We're all going to donate. You're going first." He quirked his mouth. "Clear enough for you?"

Looking to Skyfire's immense frame and back to the standoff between Starscream and the Autobot Breakdown's countenance dimmed. "Funny," he deadpanned.

"It's no joke, I assure you."

Frowning Breakdown cast his eyes toward the medic for verification.

"He really isn't joking," Ratchet confirmed bitterly.

"Riiight," Breakdown drawled. "I'm out of here," he said, turning to leave, dismissive hand raised in mock farewell.

It was a serious mistake.

Starscream twitched, his free arm extending toward the large grounder as he began to pivot, voice like ice. "I might need Ratchet's head in once piece, Breakdown, but I certainly don't need yours."

Stilling, Breakdown's shoulders hiked up as he curled forward slightly. "So it's like that is it?"

"Unfortunately," Starscream replied, motioning him over to Skyfire's side with a flick of his wrist. "Now step up and let Ratchet hook you up or I'll drop you here and now and we'll drain you dry. It matters not to me, but I think you have your own preference."

"I'd prefer knocking my fist through your treacherous chest but I didn't hear that alternative," he growled as he stomped over, Starscream backing out of his way and keeping a respectable and defensible distance between them.

"Ratchet, if you would be so kind."

Wearing an expression of mulish defiance the medic purposefully clasped his hand behind his back, refusing to move.

"I'm not performing a risky procedure on an unwilling subject."

Starscream's face took on pinched expression. "You'll like the alternative quite a bit less I'm thinking. Those oh so flexible morals you were expounding upon a moment ago…flex them."

"No."

"Ooooh, that is it!" the flyer snarled, darting forward with lightening speed to deliver a none too gentle backhand to the Autobot's startled face.

Ratchet rocked to the side with the blow, unbalanced and falling to the floor, while Breakdown took Starscream's momentary distraction to make his own move. Lunging toward the agitated seeker he made to grab one angular wing, intending to rend the thing clean off, only to find his own wrist encircled by five deadly sharp talons just as his hand made contact with its objective.

Starscream tilted his face close to Breakdown's, disdain clear. "You should have shot me you fool," he said, digging the points of his fingers in and swiftly wrenching his grip upon Breakdown's joint, tearing through metal, wires and fluid lines with practiced ease. Wasting no time and allowing Breakdown to recover from the shock of having his servo severed, the flyer snapped a sharp kick to the large mech's torso, sending him staggering. Taking advantage of the breathing space he brought both arms back up, one weapon trained on each of his companions respectively.

"I know for a fact that isn't going to grow back," Starscream calmly addressed Breakdown, pointedly peering down at the lonely hand near his feet, "so I suggest you behave from here on in. If you do you might get out of this with the rest of you still attached." He then turned to the Autobot who was levering himself to his feet, jaw working as if still feeling the sting of the blow. "I've tried to be accommodating, I really have, but I've had enough of this stupidity. You'll conduct the transfusions, you'll get your precious energon, and we'll call our collaboration an admirable but failed experiment. Understood?"

"I get it," Ratchet replied stiffly, moving toward Breakdown, sparing a cool look to the severed servo on his way by. "You really should think about getting those trimmed, they seem a bit hazardous."

Starscream spared a grim grin, flexing his fingers as he tracked Ratchet's movements. "I find the pros definitely out way the cons."

"Cute," Ratchet replied, face pained.

Approaching Breakdown cautiously the medic gave his leaking stump a cursory glance. "Want me to patch that up before we get started?" he asked.

Before the other could reply Starscream interjected. "Stop wasting time and get on with it!"

Clenching his denta Ratchet pulled out his uplink cable. "I'll need to plug in to monitor your vitals, make sure I'm not drawing off too much. Alright?"

Breakdown straightened to his full height, looking blankly past Ratchet to Starscream as he answered. "Yeah, whatever. I've seen this done before."

Ratchet nodded and he busied himself with linking up. "Good, then you know what to expect."

Breakdown spared him a fleeting look. "Not really, we'd just sap whatever prisoners or irreparable casualties who were on hand. Never bothered monitoring nothing."

Ratchet suppressed a cringe. "Well if it's all the same to you, I think I'll do things my way."

"Knock yourself out," Breakdown offered, disinterested.

Once he had a connection established Ratchet removed the appropriate tools for the energon transfer. He maneuvered Breakdown to sit beside Skyfire's head, he himself positioned for optimal access to both his patients.

"I'm going to insert a catheter into one of the main lines in your neck," the medic explained. "The tip has a laser so damage will be minimal and a flange will open once it's in the place, so there shouldn't be any seepage. Once that's done I'll hook up the opposite end to Skyfire and start the transfusion. As it progresses you might feel a little dizzy and weak, but I'll be keeping an eye on things and hopefully disconnect before you go offline."

"I'm not some fresh faced recruit," Breakdown griped. "Just do it. The sooner you stick me the sooner I can get the pit out of here and away from you malfunctions!"

"Charmed," Ratchet grumbled, reaching down to tilt Breakdown's head to the side, elongating and exposing the side of his neck. A quick scan located the nearest line and a steady and precise jab found the catheter inserted. He repeated the procedure on the still form of Starscream's old partner, enjoying a distinct lack of clever remarks for once.

The room fell into silence.

After a time Starscream began to see subtle signs of the energy drain from Breakdown. The large grounders optics began to dim, and his body slump. Just as he began to sway Ratchet moved to disconnect the catheter.

"Alright, enough," the medic said. "How do you feel?"

"Fine," Breakdown replied slightly hoarse, bringing his remaining hand up to rub at the puncture wound on his neck.

"When you get back to your base I suggest that you top up. Not all at once, do it in stages, or you'll end up just as giddy as you are now but for the opposite reasons."

"I've never been giddy in my life," Breakdown groused, hauling himself a little unsteadily to his feet. "Can I go now?" he tossed Starscream's way.

The flyer shook his head. "Not just yet. As soon as Skyfire's back online."

"Don't trust me not to stick a knife in your back on my way out?"

"Something like that."

Breakdown snorted. "That's really more your style, not mine."

"Says the bot who tried to tear my wing off not that long ago."

"Hey, you're the one who started it!"

"Precisely the reason why I want to keep you in my sights. Now go stand in the corner and stay out of the way."

"Are you quite finished?" Ratchet interjected, face solemn. "Because I thought you wanted to get this over with?"

Starscream sniffed. "Nothing's stopping you from hooking yourself up dear doctor; you are our next volunteer after all."

"You want me woozy and unfocused when you're turn comes? Didn't peg you for an idiot, but have it your way."

"I DO want you woozy and unfocused, but if you think I'd allow you anywhere near me with a laser scalpel, or depend on you to unhook me before I pass out, clearheaded or not, you're the idiot. I'll do my own procedure. It doesn't appear too complicated."

"You could very well kill yourself," Ratchet pointed out.

"A possible outcome I'm sure you're dreading," Starscream mocked.

Deciding it wasn't worth arguing over the medic began to process of inserting the energon transfusion line into his own neck. The procedure appeared slightly more complicated when self administered and Starscream paid close attention to Ratchet's technique as he would be required to duplicate it on himself in the near future.

Again the room's occupants quieted and it didn't seem long before the stillness was disturbed by Ratchet clumsily fumbling at the catheter, removing it with a sibilant hiss.

"You're turn," he told Starscream. "But I'm not guaranteeing it'll work. I've recalibrated all his systems and they're at the ready. He should start to wake as soon as he has enough energy. If he doesn't then it just wasn't enough, or the mix of donors have sludged up his internals."

"We're about to find out then," Starscream stepped up, holding out a hand for the catheter. "Don't think I don't appreciate your heroic efforts, Ratchet. I'm sure, whatever the outcome, you did everything you could."

"Oh stuff it!" Ratchet bellowed. "I did no such thing…you wouldn't let me!"

"I'm grateful all the same."

"You know," Ratchet said casually as he shakily moved out of the flyer's way. "I think I'd much prefer another punch in the mouth than have to listen to any more of you phony courtesy. It's less painful."

Starscream's face blanked. "Duly noted. Now get in the corner with Breakdown before I decide to grant your request."

Once he was sure both of his compatriots were safely ensconced out of striking distance Starscream began probing about his neck for the appropriate spot to insert the shunt. He knew their general positioning having had his main lines crimped more than once under Megatron's unforgiving grasp. Once he was relatively sure he'd located one he steeled himself and jabbed the tip of the catheter forward. There was relatively little pain and once he slid the flange open without incident he figured he'd been successful.

He did not know what he was expecting the experience to be like, but it was definitely not this feeling of….nothing. One would think being connected to Skyfire in such a manner, literally sharing the energy which flowed through his body, would provoke some sort of intimacy. A communion between long lost friends. The reality was much more banal; a slight sense that his internal processes had been disrupted in some undefined manner, and a creeping lethargy. He was convinced he achieved more meaningful connections while sharing data bursts over a personal comm. frequency.

He did not know how much time passed, lost in contemplation as he was, but it was obviously longer than he thought as he was startled out of his musings by a voice taunt with alarm.

"…Starscream? Disengage; you're going to give too much!" Ratchet yelled.

Shaking his head in an attempt to clear it, Starscream found himself listing to the side, one hand thrust out to steady himself on Skyfire's shoulder. Skyfire's inert and lifeless shoulder.

"He's not conscious yet," he reasoned, looking to the anxious medic.

"It didn't work. It's over. You give anymore and you're finished."

There was beat or two where all Starscream could hear was his own labored ventilations, his gaze fixed on Skyfire's peaceful face. Decision made Starscream tightened his mouth and steeled himself.

"Just a bit longer," he reasserted stubbornly.

"Damn it, don't do this!" Ratchet barked, taking a step forward.

"Stay back!" Starscream shrieked, righting his drooping arm and reasserting his weapon's aim.

"Don't listen to him, Screamer," Breakdown jeered. "You give your old buddy every last drop you can give, I'm sure he'll be thankful! Just think, he'll definitely owe you one!" His words prompted Ratchet to throw him a poisonous look, which Breakdown returned with a brightly wicked grin.

"Come on, Skyfire, you big brute," Starscream pled softly as his knees finally gave out and he was forced to sink slowly to the floor beside his partner.

Warnings were beginning to flash, competing with the ever present beacon for his attention, when he finally felt it. With his senses fuzzy and slowed it took him a moment or two to realize the arm beneath his hand was beginning to shift; his sluggish reaction to the movement sending his supporting arm skidding off Skyfire's shoulder, forcing him to scramble to stay upright.

Realizing that if he didn't act this very moment he would not be conscious to see his old friend when he finally awoke he tore the transfusion line out violently, sending energon spattering about, glowing specks landing on Skyfire's face just as his optics flickered online.

The light behind those eyes, the life, stole Starscream's breath. They were confused and unfocused true, but they were as the seeker remembered them. Intelligent, kind, strong. At a time of his life when things were changing so much, in which he had very little to anchor himself, they were the same.

"Skyfire," he said, reverently.

A grinding turn of the large helm and the shuttle was looking on him.

"Starscream?" he asked roughly, bewilderment settling over his face. "What's going on?"

Starscream choked out a laugh. "Oh, my friend, that's a much longer story than we have time for." Attempting to gain his own feet he watched carefully as the large mech struggled to his elbows. "Can you stand? We need to get out of here. I'll explain everything once we're safe."

"I don't think so," a voice from the corner broke in.

Whipping his head around, Starscream glared at a positively defiant Breakdown, who stood, arms crossed over his chest, features calculating.

"I think maybe you should explain things right now. He does have options after all…you being the least attractive, if I do say so myself."

"What's he talking about?" Skyfire asked bewildered, sitting up further. "Who..?"

"Name's Breakdown," the large grounder offered lightly. "And let me tell you a little something about the Decepticons."

If he had any energy to spare Starscream would have howled with rage.

TBC

Well we're nearing the end of this one folks. One more chapter plus maybe an epilogue, but to tell you the truth I've struggled mightily with this fic week in week out and I'm not sure if I have an epilogue in me. Thanks to everyone who'd read, commented and supported me on this.


	9. Chapter 8

Well friends this is the end of the line. I'm not exactly happy with this last chapter, but I'm satisfied. Thank you to everyone who read, enjoyed, favourited or commented, it all spurred me on as I struggled through some of these chapters.

Cheers and enjoy!

BBR

Chapter 8

To say that matters had culminated in a manner which Starscream had neither foreseen nor desired was quite the understatement. Starscream edgy and desperate, Ratchet indignant and self-righteous, Breakdown belligerent and one servo short, and Skyfire, in the center of it all, lost and confused. The four of them pathetic, weak from energon depletion, and barely able to stand let alone fight amongst themselves in any convincing fashion. If reinforcements for the defeated humans arrived this very moment Starscream was unsure any of them would put up a good enough fight to get out alive. All a far cry from his visions of a quick job, in and out, he and Skyfire reunited, the hardest part wooing a desperate Autobot to his side with a paltry bribe.

With his thoughts unfocused and scrambling he wasn't nearly prepared for the political and philosophical discussion Breakdown's declaration heralded. He was not prepared to have Skyfire stolen from him by false promises and sweet words, not after so recently boasting his own epiphanies.

"Now's really not the time for THAT discussion, Breakdown, what he needs is to get up so we can get the Pit out of here!" Starscream hissed, wearing an expression flitting between nervousness and annoyance.

"Oh yeah, what are you going to do about it?" Breakdown taunted. "You're all the way over there, not nearly close enough to gouge my optics out like I know you want to, and I don't think you have the reserves to get yourself over here to make the attempt." Dismissing the fraught seeker he turned his attention back to Skyfire. "We could use and guy like you, we're short a natural flyer do to a…recent vacancy."

"Shut up!" Starscream bellowed. "Skyfire ignore him, whatever he says is going to be a pack of lies anyway."

"What's going on? What is he talking about?" Skyfire asked bemusedly as he climbed to his feet, filling the room but as unsteady as the rest of them.

"I'm sorry to say I agree with Starscream," Ratchet jumped into the debate. "The Decepticons are nothing but a bunch of thugs that think they can get what they want at the point of the gun. From what I gather you seem like a decent mech, Skyfire, you'd be much better off with the Autobots."

No, no, NO. This was not happening. He was not going to let these two ingrates lobby Skyfire for his favour while he stood by and watched.

"Enough!" He looked imploringly up at his old partner's face. "Skyfire, listen to me, it's complicated. You crashed during our last energon foray, I couldn't find you. They declared you dead. The social unrest which was brewing before we left came to head and civil war broke out. These two are from opposing sides and need to keep their propaganda to themselves!"

"Where are we?"

"On the planet we were surveying and where you crashed, the local sentients called it Earth."

"And Cybertron?"

Starscream hesitated a moment before replying. "Lost to us all I'm afraid."

"Reduced to scrap by you lunatics you mean!" Ratchet interjected angrily.

Breakdown sucked in a loud breath at that. "Please! You guys weren't shooting blanks or dropping duds on our heads if memory serves."

Skyfire looked stunned. "How," he swallowed thickly. "How long was I out?"

"A very long time, a lifetime," Starscream conceded. "Long enough for us to drive ourselves into near extinction. There are very few of us left."

Starscream could see the large mech was struggling to process what he was being told. He carefully brushed against one slack hand. "It doesn't matter right now, we have to go."

"What side are you on?" Skyfire continued determinedly.

"No one's," Starscream asserted instantly. "They both want me dead!"

Ratchet could not contain his sputter of incredulity. "No one's? You were a key figure in the damn mess, you were one of its leaders, you KILLED countless for Megatron!" He turned to address Skyfire directly. "No matter who he was when you knew him, believe me, Skyfire, he's not the same."

"How would you know, you know nothing about me!" Starscream ranted, in high dudgeon.

"Killed?" Skyfire whispered.

The disbelieving tone doused Starscream's ire and he attempted to smooth out is voice as he replied.

"We were at war, ARE at war, and I chose a side I believed in. I was a soldier and a commander, of course I took lives. No matter what he tells you, Skyfire, no one is innocent here. One of his precious Autobots recently tried to scrap me while I was seeking asylum with them…he can't deny it. So yes, I've changed, of course I have, we haven't all been stuck in stasis…it would be impossible not to."

"What are you then?" Skyfire asked.

"I'm Starscream," he stressed. "I'm still changing. I've turned my back on both factions, struck out on my own." He paused, calculating. "That's why I need you Skyfire. I'm alone…I'm tired of being alone," he finished quietly.

Breakdown feigned a gagging motion. "That's all very sweet, but totally beside the point. Listen, it's simple. The Autobots are finished. They don't have a ship," he motioned toward Ratchet, "they're so low on energon they're renting their medic out to a loathed adversary. They kowtow to the pathetic little vermin who think they run this planet, the same vermin who were picking apart your innards trying to gain an advantage, if you'd like to know. The Decepticons are your only option. You have no prospects with Old Screamer here; he's a loose cannon with no power, no home, and not a friend on this world."

That last sentiment was obviously the wrong thing to say. Skyfire straightened to his full height, and squaring his shoulders he glared down at Breakdown.

"He has ME," he asserted.

Clearly unimpressed with the response, and realizing he was getting nowhere, Breakdown screwed his face up in distaste. "That's great. I hope you're happy together." With that he raised his good arm and with the last of his reserves discharged his weapon directly at Starscream.

The sudden shot took them all by surprise, the blast impacting Starscream in the left wing, tearing a ragged hole, and spinning him violently into Skyfire's legs before be crumpled to the ground. Making use of the distraction Breakdown turned to the door and fled.

"Starscream!" Skyfire's cried, dropping heavily to his knees to turn his friend over.

The seeker blinked up at him, pain clearly written on his face. That hurt. In fact it still hurt. But more importantly it wasn't only his wing which hurt, but his chest as well. He felt sick. Something wasn't right.

"Something's wrong," he gasped, clutching at Skyfire's forearms, scoring the armour with his talons as he writhed.

Looking about frantically Skyfire caught Ratchet's eye from across the room.

"Help him," he pled.

Ratchet walked over to them and peered down dispassionately at the wounded flyer. "After what you've pulled I'd be within my rights to call Optimus and just walk away."

"You have me there," Starscream wheezed.

"Listen to yourself!" Skyfire growled angrily. "You just finished touting how the Autobots are the better mechs. Well prove it. Help him!"

Looking into Skyfire's face, considering the naked determination and distress warring with each other, Ratchet released a long suffering sigh.

"Hold him still while I take a look," he instructed as he too knelt beside the prone seeker. A quick examination of the gaping wound on his wing and a few scans later and Ratchet sat back on his heels. "You're spark is failing," he informed them.

"What? Why?" Skyfire asked, shifting his hold on Starscream to help prop him up further.

"He was dangerously low on energon to begin with," Ratchet explained, rummaging around in his case. "With an open wound like this his body is redirecting more resources to the site for self repairs, but with his levels ebbing so low due to the transfusion he doesn't have enough to run the rest of his core systems properly. His spark is essentially starving."

"My body," Starscream whined, "is an imbecile."

"Can you do anything?" Skyfire asked with fervent hope.

Ratchet graced him with a tight grin. "Lucky for him, if I patch up the damage his systems won't have to and he should stabilize."

"Then what are you waiting for?" Starscream ground out, one hand groping at his chest. "Dying here!"

"Starscream," Skyfire chided.

Ratchet snorted. "If you're planning on staying with him, you better get used to it."

Skyfire smiled crookedly. "Oh, this isn't anything new," he shrugged, "doesn't mean I can't disapprove of the tone."

Grunting an acknowledgement, Ratchet bent down to begin cauterizing the sparking relays in Starscream's wing, clamping and patching broken lines and circuits with practiced ease.

"If you don't want any permanent damage to your systems, I suggest you get some energon in you as soon as possible," Ratchet instructed as he finished the last of his repairs. He pointed one finger toward Skyfire. "The same thing goes for you. You can't run efficiently on the patchwork mix you have now, you need some of your own, and soon."

"I've gathered a bit of a stockpile, we'll be fine," Starscream stated as he pulled away from Skyfire and into a sitting position, the sharp pains in his chest beginning to ebb.

"Speaking of energon supplies," Ratchet murmured. "I hate to be uncouth and bring up my bill while you're still recuperating but…" he trailed off and let the rest of the thought hang uncomfortably between them.

Starscream's chuckle was raw as he felt about his forearm for a moment before finding what he was looking for. "Here," he said, extracting a data chip and holding it out to Ratchet. "This should more than compensate you for the inconvenience."

The medic took the chip and tucked it away quickly. "I highly doubt that," he replied acerbically.

"What's this?" Skyfire asked, puzzled as he observed the exchange.

"Oh, only the bribe your old friend here needed to throw my way for me to even contemplate helping him," Ratchet enlightened him.

Skyfire looked shocked for moment before looking reproachfully down at Starscream.

"What?" the seeker asked defensively. "I TOLD you they wanted me dead."

Skyfire shifted uncomfortably. "It thought you were exaggerating. You've always tended toward hyperbole."

With great effort Starscream hauled himself to his feet. "Well I wasn't!" He turned to Ratchet. "Tell him. Tell him how much you hate me!"

"No problem there," Ratchet agreed readily. "I hate you."

Looking to Skyfire triumphantly, Starscream crossed his arms in satisfaction.

Stifling a laugh Skyfire also rose to his feet. "Well I thank you all the same," he addressed Ratchet.

Sobering quickly the Autobot took a few steps back. "You know you can always come with me, I'm sure the rest of the Autobots would welcome you."

Starscream snorted at that. "Spare me! They hear one word about 'Starscream' and 'partner' and they'll turn their suspicions on him without a thought."

"Actually it might be in his favour," Ratchet disagreed. "The pity that kind of revelation would imbue would surely soften them up."

"The impertinence! Skyfire, do you really think you could stand this kind of treatment day in day out?"

Shifting from one foot to the other self-conscious Skyfire threw a scowling Starscream a quick look out of the corner of his optic before replying. "Thanks for the offer, but…" he shrugged, a small smile gracing his mouth, "he needs me."

Screwing up his face Ratchet sighed. "Alright, but the door is always open if you change your mind."

"He said no," Starscream ground out. "Now get out of here, I'm sure Prime's paced his pedes down to nubs with you out of contact this long." He turned to Skyfire and stage whispered his next observation. "Micromanager."

"He's not a micro…" Ratchets started to respond before giving up with arms thrown in the air. "Forget it. Good idea. I'm leaving. And if the next time I see you is in Primus' care, it'll be too soon!" With that he activated his communicator, contacting the Autobot base. "Ratchet here, lock on to me and send on a bridge."

"Ratchet?" Optimus' voice responded. "Everything alright? You're signal indicates you're in an odd location."

"It's a long story and we'll need to talk," Ratchet replied, fatigue bleeding through. "But I've got the energon coordinates and…I just want to go home."

There was a slight pause before a ground bridge exploded nearby, bathing the room in glimmering light. Throwing Starscream and Skyfire one more indecipherable look Ratchet turned and walked through the portal, the vortex snapping shut behind him.

"Well I might not be able to provide such extravagant transportation," Starscream commented, "but the sentiment's the same. Let's get out of here and head back to base, I have a lot to show you."

Skyfire nodded his head, looking about the room and taking in the equipment and the small aliens clustered in one corner, a frown furrowing his brow. "Alright, but we have to talk as well."

"You may recall," Starscream grinned, "it's a particular talent of mine." Slinging one arm about his companion he steered him towards the door. "And that, my dear Skyfire, hasn't changed at all."

End


End file.
